


Innocent Eyes

by flickawhip



Category: The Royal (TV Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP fic. </p><p>Jill and Lizzie have a moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocent Eyes

Jill Weatherill had always known she liked Lizzie, she could hardly hide it, of course, she had lately been far too wrapped up in her own little world to pay too much attention to the other woman, her mind still fixed solely on what had gone wrong before. She had noticed Lizzie only when the girl, bless her, had brought her a cup of warm tea with plenty of sugar, the kindness of the gesture bringing tears to her eyes, even as she sipped at the drink. She had been stunned further when Lizzie refused to leave her side whilst they waited, hoping and praying for good news. The good news never came and Lizzie had been there when she needed a shoulder to cry on. Now though, she wondered why, and, eventually she asked. 

"Why did you stay Lizzie?"  
Lizzie stopped and looked at her and shrugged.

"Don't know really..."  
Jill smiled softly, slightly amused. 

"Well, thank you... for staying."  
"Anything else you need? Anything at all?"  
"I... need a place to stay. I can't face... going back there."  
Lizzie thought about this and smiled.

 

"You can sleep with me…"

She said, totally oblivious of what connotations her choice of words had. Jill had just about stifled her laugh, smiling gently instead. 

"That would be lovely, thank you Lizzie."   
Lizzie looked at her confused.

 

"What’s funny?"  
"I'll explain in the car..."

Jill assured her gently.   
"Okay."

Lizzie said with a smile and let Jill lead her to her car, then once she was inside…

 

"So what was funny?"  
Jill smiled slightly, making sure to do her seatbelt up before she answered. 

"Sleeping with someone can also mean... sex."  
Lizzie gasped and blushed. Jill laughed softly. 

"Is that what you meant?"   
"I... I…”  
Jill smiled softly, moving to gently kiss Lizzie's cheek. 

"I don't bite Lizzie... just tell me."  
"I....I....I....I want to give you a screaming Orgasm!"

Lizzie quickly blurted out before she lost her confidence completely.   
"Then we'd better get back to your home, hadn't we?"  
Lizzie nodded blushing slightly at how open she had just been.   
"Your cute when you blush."  
Lizzie giggled at Jill’s words. Jill smiled and waited quietly for them to arrive back at Lizzie's home. Soon Lizzie had pulled up to park outside her house. Jill smiled slightly even as she made her way to the door, pausing there to wait for Lizzie. Lizzie came up and unlocked the door and went inside. Jill followed instantly, waiting until Lizzie had shut and lock the door before speaking quietly. 

"So... bedroom?"  
Lizzie pointed up the stairs. Jill smiled softly, her lips brushing Lizzie's ear as she spoke huskily but gently. 

"Wait a few moments, then come up."   
Lizzie nodded, she watched Jill disappear upstairs and waited. Jill moved to undress herself and, somewhat cautiously, arrange herself on the bed, fully aware she needed to take a little control over what happened. Lizzie waited for a while and slowly made her way upstairs to her room...gasping softly at the sight that greeted her. Jill smiled softly, holding a hand out to Lizzie, clearly inviting her closer. Lizzie took the offered hand. Jill smiled and pulled her closer, her voice soft. 

"Join me?"  
Lizzie nodded and let herself be pulled onto the bed. Jill smiled and kissed her gently. Lizzie purred softly into the kiss.   
"Perhaps you should lose the clothes?"  
Lizzie blushed again but nodded and started to undress. Jill smiled and watched her, clearly enjoying the view. Lizzie was soon naked. Jill smiled and beckoned her back to the bed. Lizzie obediently did as she was told.   
"So... who leads?"  
Lizzie blushed.

"I'm not terribly experienced with girls…"  
"Then just trust me?"  
"Okay."  
Jill smiled and kissed her sweetly. 

"Lie back sweetheart."  
Lizzie did as asked. Jill smiled and moved to settle over her, kissing her sweetly even as she stroked the girl's hair out of her eyes. 

"Close your eyes."  
Lizzie mewed softly but did as she was told. Jill smiled and allowed her hand to slide from Lizzie's cheek, down her neck to her breasts, teasing them gently. Lizzie shivered and mewed. Jill smiled softly. 

"Okay sweetie?"  
"Yes."  
"Good girl."

Jill's hand slid lower over Lizzie's stomach. Lizzie stiffened with anticipation.   
"Ready baby?"  
Lizzie nodded her head. Jill's hand slid between Lizzie's thighs slowly. Lizzie mewed with anticipation. Jill smiled and pushed inwards. Lizzie squealed and squirmed.   
"Okay darling?"  
"Yesssss....just soooo close.”  
Jill smiled and sped up. Lizzie wriggled and squirmed before screaming as she came apart. Jill smiled and kissed her softly.   
“Now… about that screaming orgasm I was promised…”


End file.
